


Хозяева

by Knizhnik



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: братья Скамандеры и Якоб играют в ролевую игру





	Хозяева

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке с феста «Якоб+2. Два любых мужских персонажа трахают Якоба спереди и сзади, один грубо ебёт в рот, удерживая за волосы, другой долбит в зад, щупая грудь и живот, иногда щиплет и шлёпает по заднице да посильнее. Нон-кон или ролевые игры с последующим комфортингом.» БДСМ, ролевые игры (сомнительной моральности). Футфетиш, инцест, тройничок, полиамория, проникновение с двух сторон, немного игр со спермой.

— Ко мне, магл. 

Под ладонями и коленями — ковер, такой мягкий, что кажется покрывалом. От окна едва уловимо потянуло холодным воздухом, скользнуло прохладной ладонью по голой спине и бедрам, разбавило натопленное тепло комнаты.

Якоб остановился, подобравшись близко, склонил голову, не встречаясь глазами. Команду он уловил и так — младший хозяин слегка шевельнул обнаженной ступней, поднял ногу, укладывая ее на соткавшуюся из воздуха скамейку. Якоб потерся щекой о подъем ступни и принялся ласкать. Провел языком снизу вверх, от пятки к пальцам, остановился на своде. Здесь кожа была нежнее, чувствительнее, и, вылизывая ее быстрыми короткими движениями, Якоб услышал тихий, довольный стон-выдох. 

Он забрал в рот по очереди все пальцы, затем перешел к промежуткам между ними. Тут тоже было особенно чувствительное место, младшему всегда до дрожи нравились такие ласки.

Старший хозяин тоже был здесь, Якоб ощущал его тяжелый взгляд. Но он никогда не спешил, выжидал, как зверь в засаде, выбирая время присоединиться. Старший находился на другом конце комнаты, но магам это не помеха — Якоб едва не дернулся, когда что-то с нажимом прошлось между ягодиц.

— Тихо, — прозвучал приказ, и наколдованные, бесплотные, но отлично ощутимые пальцы надавили сильнее, проникая внутрь, потянули в разные стороны, раскрывая. Якоб молчал и не отвлекался от ублажения младшего хозяина. Стоны затихли, значит, пора было перейти к другой ноге. 

Он старался как мог, и краткое, немного нечеткое «Молодец» словно расплылось внутри чем-то теплым и приятным. Якоб сильнее припал на локти, расставил ноги — он все еще чувствовал неспешные, подготавливающие ласки сзади — и теперь выписывал языком узоры на своде слегка дрожащей стопы. 

— Хватит, а то ты совсем уплывешь. Ты не забыл, что у тебя еще и член есть? — спрашивал старший, покровительственно и немного насмешливо. Обращались не к нему, и Якоб не прервался.

— Ты просто не понимаешь, как это приятно. — Младший блаженно вздохнул. 

— Я вижу. — Судя по звукам, он поднялся и пересек комнату. — Ты позволишь?

— Ладно.

— Хватит, магл. — Это уже был приказ ему. Якоб послушно замер, и крепкая, живая рука схватила за волосы, потянула вверх, заставляя следовать за ней. Перед его глазами домашние брюки младшего сами собой расстегнулись, слегка сползли вместе с бельем, обнажая возбужденный член. — Давай. — Ладонь грубо толкнула Якоба вниз. 

Он охотно забрал в рот, пропустил головку между плотно сжатыми губами, насаживаясь, потом обвел языком по кругу. Хотел отодвинуться, чтобы пройтись по стволу, но понял: не позволят. Поэтому вдохнул, расслабил горло и склонился ниже, готовясь к тому, что его возьмут именно так, глубоко.

Ладонь легла на плечо, поощрительно погладила, но больше младший не делал ничего — сидел, расставив ноги, и неровно выдыхал, наслаждаясь. Это старший хозяин вел — держал за волосы и толкал вниз, все глубже, горлом на член. Якоб старался вовремя расслабиться и не сопротивляться, чтобы не пришлось его отпускать. Сильная, грубая хватка была бережной, позволяла дышать, то поднимаясь, то снова насаживая. Не думая, Якоб подчинялся этому ритму, который лучше знал, что надо делать, чувствовал молчаливое одобрение старшего, ощущал, как сильно налит кровью член в его рту. 

— Хватит, — теперь остановил уже младший хозяин. — Это мой магл вообще-то. Я с тобой просто делюсь.

— Пожалуйста. — Старший убрал руку и плавно отступил. Чуть отодвинувшись, Якоб видел, что у него уже тоже стоит. Заклинание, заставляющее чувствовать ласки внутри, рассеялось, и теперь задница впустую сжималась, а его собственный возбужденный член торчал вперед, но до момента, когда Якобу будет позволено себя потрогать, было еще долго.

Младший хозяин улыбнулся ему, глядя сверху вниз.

— Очень хорошо. — Большой палец скользнул по губам, собирая размазанную по подбородку слюну. — Ты хорошо стараешься, молодец. На постель, на четвереньки.

Улыбка и похвала действовали лучше самых изысканных ласк, и Якоб, чувствуя себя легким, почти невесомым, встал как было велено, с готовностью прогнулся, расставив ноги. Внутри аж ныло от нетерпеливого ожидания, когда же его возьмут, вдвоем, как следует, чтобы воспользоваться в свое удовольствие.

Кровать за его спиной прогнулась, ладонь требовательно легла на поясницу, мокрая от смазки головка коснулась сзади, а потом старший дернул Якоба к себе. Он ахнул, напрягся — он все еще должен молчать и нарушил приказ? — но недовольства не последовало, и Якоб поерзал, принимая. Проходило пока туго, очень ощутимо, но старший, теперь двумя ладонями железной хваткой ухватив за бока, уже двигался, медленно, но настойчиво и ускоряясь. Внутри от толчков все постепенно растягивалось, Якоб постарался не зажиматься лишний раз, встать поустойчивее и хорошо давать, как от него и требовалось.

Младший хозяин пока остался в кресле, лишь развернул его к кровати, наблюдая. Он легко, небрежно ласкал себя, смотрел, продолжая улыбаться. Кивнул, встретив взгляд Якоба, одобрил, когда тот застонал от резкого толчка. Поняв, что нужно, Якоб перестал сдерживаться, реагируя на движение, отзываясь в такт чужому удовольствию, в такт тому, как старший использовал его тело по своим желаниям. 

Так обоим очень понравилось, и вскоре стонать пришлось заткнутым ртом. Разошедшись, младший бывал безжалостен, как и его брат; держал так, чтобы было понятно: не вырвешься, пока он не отпустит; точно знал, как глубоко и надолго можно насадить на член, заставляя брать в горло и не дышать. Но этим сильным, умелым рукам Якоб верил.

Хватка с боков исчезла, пальцы прошлись выше, жестко, с силой смяли грудь, потом бедра. Якоб в ответ сжался внутри, попытался застонать: в том, как его трогали, было столько собственничества, бескомпромиссного забирания себе, что очень хотелось расставить ноги посильнее, положить руку на член и… Но такого ему не разрешали.

Старший шлепнул его по заднице, звонко и больно, потом еще раз, потом снова смял, держа, трогая, щупая. Якоб попытался хоть как-то выразить свою благодарность, ему даже позволили поерзать, отдышаться, застонать более выразительно. Старший ущипнул его до прошедшейся дрожью по телу резкой боли, разогнался до того, что Якоба от каждого толчка кидало вперед — так что пришлось подхватить за плечи мягкими магическими путами, и теперь драл с влажными пошлыми шлепками. То ли не желая мешать брату, то ли давая Якобу прочувствовать, младший притормозил, оставив лишь головку во рту, и теперь ждал, пока старший натешится. 

Якоб беспорядочно, рвано вылизывал член младшего, дрожа и отзываясь вслух на проходящие по всему телу толчки. Ощутил, как замер над ним старший, глубоко войдя, до синяков сжав пальцами бока, потом — как тот медленно отодвигается, выходя. Почти сразу задвигался уже нетерпеливый младший, схватил за волосы, снова вогнал в готовое принять горло, держал внутри почти до предела, трахая так, чтобы не вытаскивать, потом все же дал немного отдышаться и повторил. На третьем заходе он стал вздрагивать, мелко, знакомо, глухо вскрикнул и подался назад, чтобы кончить в рот, а не в горло. 

Белая вязкая ниточка потянулась за членом, когда он покинул рот. Семя Якоб не глотал, не получив разрешения, и оно осталось на языке смутной сладостью. 

— Можно, — милостиво разрешил младший, и Якоб наконец-то взял в руку свой член. Они оба смотрели, как он поворачивается, ложится на спину, дрочит себе… Якоб закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на недавних ощущениях. Задница и горло ныли так отчетливо, что проще простого было представить, что ничего еще не вытащили, что вставили, наполняют и так сладко пользуют…

Перед самым окончанием он все же проглотил, поэтому застонал вслух, почти в крик, выгнул спину, смутно ощутил, как его гладят по плечу, по щеке. После долгого ожидания оргазм был так хорош, что почти невыносим.

Якоб открыл глаза. Ньют, сидящий рядом, смотрел внимательно, улыбался тепло, как он один умел.

— Все хорошо?

— Спасибо, я в порядке. Как и все прошлые разы. — Якоб сел, а потом потянулся, обнял Ньюта, прижал к себе и смачно поцеловал в губы.

— Ну, потерпи вопросы. — Тесей сидел поодаль, медленно и тщательно приводил себя в порядок. Смотрел он тоже довольно пристально, желая убедиться, что все в норме, что он ничего не натворил.

— Все хорошо. Видишь? — спросил Якоб Ньюта. — Здорово, просто слов нет. Хочу упасть и лежать, и наслаждаться. И воды.

— Вот. — Ньют протянул стакан почти сразу. — Мне кажется, Тесей наставил тебе синяков.

— Слушай, я не против, серьезно. Мне нравятся следы, они наводят на мысли. 

Иногда вопросы могли быть надоедливыми, но их внимательность Якоб ценил. Наверное, не прекратись игра после того, как он кончил, он и вправду мог бы почувствовать себя весьма неуютно, но братья не давали проверить. Они мгновенно превращались обратно в самих себя, словно были и вовсе не способны заигрываться.

— Дай почищу. — Ньют потянулся за палочкой, и Якоб повернулся так, чтобы ему было удобнее.

— Якоб, ты знаешь, что ты разговариваешь просто ужасно? Ньют, ты дашь ему зелье?

— Конечно, попозже.

— А, да? Ну, наверное. — Якоб ощущал, как саднит горло, слипаются губы, как вязко во рту, но высказаться хотелось неимоверно. Но под укоряющим взглядом Тесея он все же закрыл рот и молчал до тех пор, пока Ньют не закончил с чисткой и не принес ему зелье, здорово напоминающее просто чай с молоком и медом. 

Пил его Якоб уже в постели, с Ньютом под боком. Тесей взмахом руки погасил свет, поднялся и забрался к ним с другой стороны. Обнял Ньюта со спины, поцеловал в макушку. В полутьме Якоб больше угадывал, чем видел выражение его лица, эту нежность, внимание и желание защитить, особенно ярко проявляющееся, когда Ньют не мог увидеть.

Братья потихоньку засыпали, дыша почти в унисон, а Якоб лежал и наслаждался бродящими по телу отголосками. 

В их первый раз Якоб еле уговорил Ньюта «заставить» отсосать; и то сначала Ньют опасался навредить и нервничал так, что стараться над его членом приходилось особенно усердно. Но потом расслабился, разомлел, увлекся, схватил за волосы и натянул так, что Якоб чуть не кончил. А после Якоб цветасто рассказывал, как внутри все дрожит и замирает, когда Ньют им командует, как вибрирует струной от желания подчиниться, ублажить, как захватывает дух от понимания, что его странные мечтания могут стать реальностью, потому что нравятся не только ему.

Тесей сдался быстрее. Ему было как будто немного неловко, несмотря на то, что Якоб не имел ничего против их с Ньютом связи. Словно Тесею казалось, что он что-то у Якоба отнимает, тогда как тот твердо знал: любви в Ньюте — неисчерпаемый источник. Сначала Тесей согласился поучаствовать, потому что хотел сделать приятное Якобу, но, к взаимному удовольствию, увлекся.

Якоб повернулся на бок, лицом к лицу со спящим Ньютом. Положил на него руку — ладонь прошлась по выпуклому длинному следу от когтей, потом коснулась звездчатого, словно немного вдавленного шрама — а это уже был бок Тесея. Тот приоткрыл глаза, немного поднял голову, увидел, что Якоб не спит, и молча улегся обратно. В его объятиях спал Ньют, и Тесей не собирался отвлекаться.

Отголоски удовольствия гасли, растворялись, как гаснущие искры костра в ночи, сменялись накатывающей теплой волной сна, и Якоб закрыл глаза.


End file.
